


All They Want

by aykayem



Series: Satisfaction [1]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 17:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aykayem/pseuds/aykayem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus likes change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All They Want

**Author's Note:**

> A brand new bed, a brand new room; Magnus never liked to leave things the same for very long. He got bored. It was understandable, especially when one lived for centuries longer than everyone else. His fancy was fleeting, his affections waning before long, even with fellow immortals; he liked being in love, and he had done it once or twice before.

He'd never hesitate to have said that he loved Alec, but with Isabelle, the words died on his lips. Not because it wasn't true, but because that wasn't the sort of relationship they had. They were transient, always returning to one another when they were both single, always looking for nothing more than the simple joys of being with someone. They were two peas in a pod, both wanting the physical, the emotional of having someone there with them instead of being alone.

Magnus loved the feeling of being pressed into the soft mattress, the fresh bedding they'd pulled out and made up earlier that day; he loved the way his hands could curl around Isabelle's hips as she straddled his waist, pale thighs casually parallel to his torso; he loved the way her fingers danced casually over his shoulders, his collarbones, the buttons of his shirt. Never demanding anything from the other, just appreciative of what they had right then and there. That was all he wanted; it was all she wanted.


End file.
